


A Little TLC

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: After a rough work week, Sherlock comes to Molly's rescue after a long couple of weeks of his own.





	A Little TLC

Molly collapsed on her sofa after walking through the door. She had been having a stressful time at work, and in addition, Sherlock had been out of the city for the past couple of weeks on a case assigned by Mycroft and she was missing him. They would text whenever he had a free moment but she missed having his arms around her as she slept. She missed the sound of his rich baritone voice that would always calm her after a long day. Sitting up slowly, Molly decided a nice, warm bubble bath was just what she needed.

After she gathered her things for her bath, a key turning in her door's lock alerted her. Sherlock appeared looking just as exhausted as she felt.

"You're back early!" Molly exclaimed with the first real smile she had all week.

"Solved it quickly," Sherlock smirked proudly. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes indicating that he had hardly slept at all the past two weeks.

"You look like you need to unwind," she remarked, moving closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Mm, as do you," he added.

"Together then?" she suggested.

"Together," he agreed.

* * *

Only moments later was Molly lying back against his chest, her hair up in a messy bun, as they both soaked in a warm bubble bath. She had a glass of wine in her right hand and Sherlock had interlaced their left hands together. He pressed a tender kiss against the spot just below her ear that she loved so much.

"I missed you," he spoke softly.

"I missed you too," she replied, turning her head to kiss his cheek but could only reach his neck. He chuckled lightly at her attempt.

"Having trouble?" he asked.

"Hush," she scolded playfully. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Mm, maybe just a bit," Sherlock smirked, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. She scrunched it up in that way he adored. Molly unlaced their fingers to reach her arm up around his neck and pulled herself up to snog him properly. He felt as if he could drown in her; ironic considering the bathtub setting. These little moments with his Molly were his favourite. She made him feel happy and loved. He knew he did the same for her.

* * *

Clad in only their underthings, they sat on the sofa together, music playing in the background from her laptop. Molly was preparing to lather up her legs with her favourite honeysuckle moisturizing lotion. Sherlock picked up her legs and swung them over his own.

"What are you doing?" Molly laughed.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. She only gave a shrug. Sherlock took the lotion out of her hands and squeezed a bit out to begin massaging her legs with it. "I've always loved this scent on you."

"I know," Molly smirked. "Is there anything you can tell me about the case? Or is it too classified?"

"Too classified, unfortunately. It's a shame, really," he replied.

"It is," she sighed in agreement. Molly loved hearing about the cases she wasn't involved in. It was like a bedtime story for her on the nights he stayed over.

"Any interesting autopsies you've had?" Sherlock asked.

"Not really; mostly natural causes. Oh, except for this one man. He was poisoned by a jealous ex; kind of textbook though, innit?" Molly giggled.

"Only you would laugh at something so morbid," Sherlock teased.

"Not true! You laugh at inappropriate times as well," she said in defense.

"True, or make jokes. I mean, they probably had a toxic relationship," Sherlock laughed.

"God, that was awful," Molly laughed. "And you tell me not to make jokes." He finished moisturizing her legs and she moved them off. Frank Sinatra's _You Make Me Feel So Young_ began playing throughout the flat and Sherlock offered his hand to her.

"Care to dance, Miss Hooper?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why, I'd love to Mister Holmes," she replied, taking his hand. And then they were gliding across the sitting room in step with one another. He twirled her around and brought her in for a quick kiss, running his fingers down the side of her waist where she was most ticklish. Her laughter was the most beautiful music he had ever heard. Dancing had never come up during any of his cases, but now he had Molly who was always up for an impromptu night of it even if she wasn't as experienced with it as he was. But she learned over the months from his movements, knowing ahead of time what he was going to do next. It was as if it was a language of their own. As the song came to a close, he dipped her much to her surprise and placed a soft kiss against her neck before bringing her back up quick, the tips of their noses touching.

Just as Sinatra crooned about, Sherlock did feel that Molly made him feel young in the best way. They never truly left that so-called 'honeymoon period,' though they did have stupid, meaningless squabbles now and then. Overall, he was head over heels for her and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

As he held her in his arms in bed, they talked about anything and everything. Sometimes they'd compete to see who had the worst science and medical puns; other times, they'd talk about more serious topics, but somehow always ended up laughing.

"I think I'll get into beekeeping when we're both retired and go to live out in the countryside," Sherlock mused.

"Oh? And you're sure you'll want to stay together that long?" Molly teased.

"Well of course, I love you," Sherlock told her affectionately. His voice conveyed so much emotion in that moment, it caught Molly off guard.

"I love you too, Sherlock. So very much," Molly spoke softly, sneaking her fingers into his curls. He leaned his head down so she could reach his lips. They snogged with such tenderness up until she fell asleep mid-kiss. Sherlock slowly unlocked their lips and tucked her head against the crook of his neck just the way she normally slept.

"Goodnight, darling," he whispered before drifting off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> that last bit of dialogue was inspired by this post on Tumblr: http://sherlollythoughtoftheday.tumblr.com/post/161865617903/sherlock-mentions-something-to-john-about-when-he


End file.
